Huir
by Mutant Avenger
Summary: Francia y España no eran opciones viables, Colombia parecía perfecto para huir y esconderse de aquello que sentia.
02/04/16 2:14 am hora de mexico

Buenas madrugadas!

Lamento verdaderamente haberme tardado con este segundo reto, espero que esto no perjudique a mi equipo y aun valga para las puntuaciones :( la verdad es que estado demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo y el bloqueo mental me impide escribir. Esto se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto, y pase las anteriores dos horas escribiéndolo y revisando, espero les guste :)

Mi pais es COLOMBIA, y menciono algo acerca del crimen, espero no molestar a nadie con esta mención :(

 ** _Este Fic participa en el reto "Paises del mundo" del foro I'm Sherlocked_**

* * *

 ** _Cuando la vida nos trae problemas, pensamos que lo mas sencillo es huir y dejar todo atrás_**

 ** _-Anonimo_**

* * *

Llevaba tiempo sentado en ese sofá individual, simplemente estando, ni siquiera perdido en su inmenso palacio mental, solamente estando ahí.

de fondo, el sonido pacifico y las calmadas olas del mar hacían de sinfonía para completar el depresivo cuadro, a pesar del calor, el no se había movido en días de ese sofá, su bata arrugada caía desanudada, cerro los ojos pensando, meditando en si lo que hizo fue lo correcto.

La boda de John le había caído como piedra en el estomago, con ganas de regresar la bilis, así de mal lo puso, pero por fuera, la sonrisa de alegría que le daba a su rubio amigo hablaba por el.

—Estaré feliz de ser tu padrino, John—. Odia vivir con esa sonrisa alegre y sincera que le daba el doctor, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

la ceremonia fue rápida y tediosamente aburrida a su parecer, pero el momento era del rubio y Mary, tenia que respetarlo. El momento de emoción fue bien recibido tanto para el ya novio y el detective, Mary se les unió para hacer recapacitar al Mayor Sholto.

Pero el momento que rompió su corazón, fue el momento en el que subió a la tarima y comenzó con el Vals de John y Mary fue el que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión, la decisión de regresar a esa agencia de autos y contratar los servicios.

Autos Janus le ofreció como destino tres opciones a ciudades en las cuales podía residir después de su repentina desaparición, España y Francia no eran opciones viables, seria muy fácil que Mycroft diera con él, en cambio Colombia... era cálido y el crimen estaba en un nivel aceptable.

No dudo en tomar la decisión, salio de la ciudad evadiendo todas las cámaras que su hermano tenia para vigilarlo y dejo que la agencia dejara que se ocupara del resto, claro con ciertas recomendaciones para que ni Lestrade sospechara y así hizo un viaje de mas de quince horas para poder iniciar una nueva vida. una vida en a que John no estaría.

Era lo mejor.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los toques histéricos en la puerta, pensó en ignorarlos y regresar a sus pensamientos, pero los golpes aumentaban en intensidad e insistencia. Con el ceño fruncido se levanto del sofá con la intención de mandar al diablo a quien estaba a punto de derribar la puerta con el insistente golpeteo.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, la abrió con fuerza, pensaba gritar y profetizar un millón de insultos para azotar la puerta en la nariz de quien sea que estuviese frente a él, entonces se quedo con la boca abierta, su mirada sorprendida reflejaba que no esperaba que aquella persona se encontrara frente a él.

—¡Tu, miserable hijo de puta!—. El golpe lo esperaba, estaba seguro que John había acumulado la fuerza en ese puño todo el tiempo que el estuvo desaparecido. —¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Otra vez!—. La mano en su boca le impidió responder a las acusaciones del rubio furiosos que estaba ahora en su sala de estar. —¿Pero porque te ibas a molestar en decirme? _"Soy Sherlock Holmes el único detective consultor que no se molesta en avisar que desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra para resolver un caso"_ —. Sigio soltando John en un tono bastante cabreado. Sherlock en el suelo, solo pudo decir:

—John...—. Pero la perorata del rubio no paraba. —¡John!—. Solo hasta que el moreno pudo superar el dolor del golpe fue que hablo mas fuerte y claro para callar cualquier insulto predicho hacia su persona.

John solo se cruzo de brazos y poniendo esa cara que claramente le indicaba a Sherlock que el rubio se encontraba no solo enojado, sino mas bien furioso. —¡Estoy esperando la explicación!—. Gruño. —Y si me sales con otra estupidez como la ultima, te juro que...—.

—Nadie sabia, John—. Calmo el moreno. —Contacte con...—.

—Autos Janus—. Completo el rubio. —Lo se, las cámaras de Mycroft grabaron tus ultimas movidas antes de que evadieras las cámaras—. El moreno quiso darse un golpe en la frente, sabia que después de pasar tantos años juntos, el ex militar aprendería alguno de sus métodos de deducción. —¿Porque?—. Finalmente había llegado aquella pregunta que, de ser posible, quería evitar dar respuesta.

—Colombia es un país cálido, pensé en dar un giro en mi vida, ademas el crimen es prome...—.

—Hablo en serio—. Gruño nuevamente. Sherlock pensó en seguir con su explicación, pero ante la mirada seria y molesta de su antes compañero, solo pudo suspirar.

—Por ti—. Dijo finalmente. —Siempre es por ti—. El moreno camino de nuevo a su sofa y se dejo caer pesadamente. —Mary, tu boda, todo eso me estaba matando, tenia que irme—. Sherlock se negó a mirar al rubio.

—Y tenias que hacerlo de esta manera—. Reprocho. —¡Maldición Sherlock!—. El rubio estaba pensando seriamente en darle otro buen golpe al moreno.

—¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?!—. Grito levantándose abruptamente, John retrocedió ante el grito del moreno, los ojos llorosos del mas alto lo habían sorprendido por un momento, pero dejo la sorpresa de lado, se suponía que el enojado era él, no el detective. —¡Tu vida con ella me estaba matando!—. Su respiración agitada y las lagrimas que sus ojos se esforzaban por detener eran evidencia de que las palabras que decía eran verdad. —Tuve que hacerlo, no podía, no podía soportar verte con ella y que te vieras mas feliz que conmigo—.

—¿Y no pensaste en mi?—. Reprocho un poco mas calmado el doctor. —¿En como me afectaría el que desaparecieras de esa manera? ¡Me tenias preocupado!—.

—¡Tenia que hacerlo!—. Grito, respiro profundo para calmarse y después aparto las lagrimas traicioneras que había derramado, le dio la espalda al rubio para evitar que este viera lo débil que podía llegar a ser alguien tan antipático como él.

La sorpresa de unos brazos rodeándolo lo azoto, el aroma que despide el aroma de John es inconfundible y cierra los ojos para encerrarse en esa ilusión, solo un poco, sabe que no durara, sabe que John debe regresar con Mary y aunque duele, entiende que eso es lo correcto.

—No tenias que hacerlo, Sherlock—. Dijo el rubio amortiguando sus palabras con el cuerpo del moreno. —Pudiste habérmelo dicho y pudimos resolverlo de la mejor manera, para evitar que fuera una carga para ambos—. La risa irónica de John inundo el pequeño departamento de Sherlock. —Pero como siempre complicas la situacion y sales huyendo—. Sherlock sonrió triste. —Deje a Mary—. Y las palabras de John causaron mayor sorpresa en todo el rato juntos, Sherlock se zafo de los brazos del rubio y giro para verlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules que siempre revelaban la verdad, tan sinceros, leales y honestos con las emociones que trasmitía el rubio aunque se esforzara por fingir.

—¿Que?—. No podía creerlo, esto bien podía pasar por una estúpida comedia romántica de la clase que él odia por ser tan repetitiva y predecible.

—Ella lo entendió, entendió que esa relación no podía durar—. El moreno pensaba protestar, pero el abrazo fuerte de John se lo impidió. —Ella estará bien—. Finalmente Sherlock regreso el abrazo y apretó el rubio contra su cuerpo, solo para asegurarse que no fuera otra ilusión, para entender que John se encontraba con él, en ese paraíso escondido en Colombia.

—¿Como diste conmigo?—. Pregunto, John solo sonrió sin mirarlo.

—Elemental, mi querido Sherlock—. contesto el rubio. —Solo pensé en lo mas obvio después de verte entrar en Autos Janus—.

—Pude estar en Francia o en España—. Refuto el moreno sin soltar al rubio.

—No si lo que querías era alejarte, estando en España o Francia, Mycroft podría dar contigo, sin mencionar esa rara obsesión que puede tentarte a volver tan fácil a mi lado, estando en Colombia tendrías el suficiente tiempo para pensar en que no era la mejor opción hacer un viaje de mas de quince horas para verme "feliz" con otra persona que no seas tu—. Sherlock sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Elemental, mi querido Watson—. Contesto el rubio. —Has aprendido bien—.


End file.
